Crossed Swords
by 400roc
Summary: Two worlds are being merged an its up two to heros to stop it, but with new enemies,feelings, and power arise things will get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Swords.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or claymore I am just a fan.

Chapter One

"Blades"

In Karuka Town there is a man. An odd one at that. But how could this orange spiky haired man save the world. Well he did, but there's one problem. Aizen had one more trick up his sleeve for Ichigo and know one even new that before he died he set it in motion.

Karuka Town

It was a normal day here in Karuka. Well that's what Ichigo thought. He was waking to school with his friend Keigo when he said."I wish Rukia could stop by we are still here friends you know" said Keigo. Ichigo cringed at this thought of Rukia.'Rukia' one of the many people he cared about, but the only besides his family he loved. "Yeah I wonder why" replied Ichigo. Later after school Ichigo had just went to sleep he awoken, but not in his bed his inner world. There he saw known another then Tensa Zangestu and Hichigo. "But how? Why?" Said the confused soul reaper.

_"I will explain, in an attempt to save himself Hichigo stored some of his spirit energy deep in your mind and at the same time separating it from mine" _

_"But unlucky for him when we merged apart of me was stored there as well" _

**"Now that this shit is over with let's gt to the point. Ichigo something bignis gonna happen if We don't give you all we've got we are all gonna die! So prepare you weak ass shit get control of the power you'll receive or else I'll control it for you!" **

"But what is it this "big thing" that is coming and shut it". Ichigo replied.

**" If we fucking knew you would be told. Dumb ass! That's why you'll need all our strength to survive. I am not soaking up the left over spirit energy you left around town just to regrow this form. Tensa left get over with I am done talking to this shithead."**

_"Very well. Prepare Ichigo for what is to come."_

At just that moment before Ichigo could utter another word he was struck by two swords. One black and One white then he awoken late a night. But little did he know that somewhere in a different world would be intertwined with his.

Somewhere in the world of Claymore

I beatiful women is leaving Pieta when an odd felling enters here body. "What is this feeling... Its nothing I must continue on bringing down the organization.

**Hey guys hope you liked the 1st chapter. It may be short but they will get longer as I go further into the story. I am new and his is my first fanfic so be please review. This hopefully will be running for as long as possible so please post your ideas as well. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Crossed Swords  
Chapter 2  
"The Swords"

Disclaimer: I don't omen anything ask me again and no cookies for you!.

Miria was pondering what that feeling was when a extreme burst if yoki from the East. "It could be an awakened being. I must look into this" said Miria,but little did she know the that two swords will cross one day and today is that day. She started running not, not wasting anytime. When she arrived at the area she saw nothing. Then cracked opened up in the sky, but nothing came out it just swallows her whole.

Karuka Town

It was storming and school had ended. Ichigo walked Orihime home to keep safe, but she did offer to let him on tell the storm settles. He said no. As he walked home he felt a burst of energy and he ran to it. He got his combat pass and went in to soul reaper form, but something was different. " So my first form is exactly like Tensa new form. Not bad." Ichigo says and thus he continue running, but before he left he put Kon in his body and told him to go hide. He continued his trek and finally reaching his destination he siding expect to see a armor girl paying on the ground. "Are you ok ?" Ichigo ask with concern in his eyes. " I am fine and who are you" responses Miria. "Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replies. 'His yoki energy is massive I got to be careful around him ' Miria thinks , but at the same time Tensa says _"Ichigo her spiritual pressure_ _can rival your own keep your guard up"_ "Got it" says Ichigo. His senses hollows but that's not his priority he turns to Miria and says "We need to get you some where safe" and before she could responed he set off towards his house.

Kurosaki Household

Ichigo and slipped through his window just find Kon sleeping in his body. Not bothering to wake him up he places Miria down on his bed and returns to his body. Then places Kon back in his stuffed lion. " What the hell Ichigo! I was sleeping when you barged in with...a...cute girl? Who the hell are you and what have you down with Ichigo". Kon was immediately thrown into a trash can. "Know let's talk" in the past 5 minutes everything was cleared up between them. "Miria since I have no idea how to get you home you should stay with me for the time being". With that she removed her armor and took her sword and was going to stab it into the ground when" Don't do that just sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the floor." " Why are you doing this for me" Miria asks. " It felt right to help you." Ichigo responses. Miria blushes at that statement and heads off to sleep.

It was late in the night Ichigo woke up a unpleasant noise. He got up from his futon and look at Miria. She was having a nightmare, he tried to wake by calling her name , but to no avail. Then he did the bravest thing he had ever done. He held in his arms the said " Miria". She immediately awoken sweating and breathing heavily. She garb Ichigo tight and buried her head into his bear chest. Once realizing what she just did she back away from Ichigo and said "Sorry". " No it's ok" replies Ichigo red as a tomato. "We'll that must have been some nightmare just remember Its just a dream. Well will stop by a friend of mine to help with your problem before anyone wakes up." Ichigo states. "Ok" Miria replies. But just as Ichigo was about lay back down on the futon a pair if arms wrap around pulling him closer to their owner. "Please just sleep here. I you need right here" Miria ask I here uneasy state. 'She must have been pretty rattled up. I just laying with her nothing will happen.' Ichigo thinks as he lays down beside her. With thus they fall asleep.

Urahara's

It's very early when they arrive at Urahara's , but its better then Ichigos Dax making a big fuss about it. Before he opened the door a little someday said hi.** "Wow Ichigo you dumbass! How could that piece of ass slip away you really are hopeless"**  
' Fuck off' Ichigo thinks. Before he could even upon the door someone beats him to it. "Ichigo I have been waiting for you please come in and wait who is this. She is beatiful, but a kinda odd choice due to the clothes for a girl..." That's all he could say before someone broke his nose. "I swear Kiskue you rival my dad when it comes to annoying me" Ichigo points out with his fist glued to Kiskue's face. They walk inside and all is explained again." To be honest I knew you would come back with your powers and a new problem, but I don't know the answer. Since your friend is new here she'll stay with you and be enrolled into your school so you can watch her. As you miss Miria we will give you some clothes that will allow you to blend in better. This will be Permanent on tell we can get you home." Kiskue said and thus set the plan in motion. "Kiskue please kept the relationship and problem between me and her quiet, everything else you can tell the others" Ichigo asks. "Even the Soul Society?" Kiskue responses. "Yeah them too"

Soul Society

A meeting being held to address a situation . "Due to the immense amounts of spiritual pressure captains of 10 and 6, lieutenants of 10,6, and 13 will investigate." With that Yamamoto ends the meeting.

Karuka High

"Ichigo, Good Morning" Orihime says as she greets Ichigo. "Hey" he replies. "Did you know we have a new student at school" she ask. "What do ya know" he replies. They enter the classroom and sees Rukia. "Well hello Ichigo" she says as she greets him. He waves then sits down. Everyone gathers in the classroom and after Ichigo's friends surprised expressions settle the teacher announces the new student. "Today class we have a new student please come in." With Miria walks in a immediately makes eye contact with Ichigo . " Hello my name is Miria Phantom, pleasure to meet you all" she says. " there's only one who has the same classes as you here and that's Ichigo Kurosaki so he will be your guide. Please choose your seat." "Excuse me may move" Ichigo asks. Teacher nods and move two seats up. Now Miria walks slowly and sits right next to Ichigo. "Now that is over with let's start class" . Classes ends and Miria learns her way around the school.

Lunch

Ichigo and Miria sit on top of the school for lunch. Ichigo is eating a rice while Miria as being a Claymore eats nothing. "I'll never get used to you not eating anything ya know" Ichigo states. "Oh really. And about last night I just wanted to say thank you." Says Miria as she blushes. "No problem I will always be there if you need me." He responses. Both are blushing staring at each other and each moment there bodies getting closer lips almost meeting on tell the bursts upon with Keigo talking and then stoping dead in his tracks looking at the two sitting side by side both red as a tomato. "Well well well what do we have hear. Ichigo I never knew" he says. "Shut up Keigo" Ichigo responses being knocked out of his trance. The rest of his friends walked in Rukia making a glare toward Miria in a 'stay away from him' way. "Ichigo theirs gonna be a bonfire at school on Saturday we should go " Orihime brings up. The girls start talking about what to wear and other girl as Rukia sits next Ichigo and leans her head against his shoulders , but he shrugs her away." Ichigo what's wrong" she asks. "Nothing, I just things change" he responses. "What change today from the last time we meet you still love me?" She asks gazing at his eyes, but it not the same he thought. The bell rings and Ichigo was literally saved by it."Ichigo I'm at Kiskue if you wanna 'talk' see you at the bonfire" and with that she leaves. As she walks out Miria over heard their conversation and feels a aching in her chest. 'Miria, he's not yours just a friend." thought for the rest of the day.

**Damn things really got hot. I wonder what will happen at the bonfire will sparks fly hehehehehe shity review**


	3. Chapter 3

Crossed Swords

Chapter 3

"Ambers"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I even made a abbreviation I.D.O.A.

It's Saturday the day of the bonfire and little did Ichigo know that choice must be made. Will a new fire be born giving its life filled ambers or will the old one given more fuel. It's in the afternoon Ichigo and Miria are walking home Ichigo ask "So are you going to the bonfire?" "I don't intend to. As claymore we avoid most contact with humans I would just make it awkward." She said. "Oh... Well your hair looks nice in a pony tail" he says. "Really well thank you. Also about that Rukia girl how do you feel about her" she questions. "She's someone I love" Miria frowns at that statement , but then "I have a feeling that's going to change... Since your not going lets have some fun to I have to go" he asks in a cheery manor. " I guess it wouldn't-" "Great lets go" he interupts. The beginning of the day was filled with joy, smiles, the growing of a relationship. Will the fire be lit.

6:00pm

The bonfire start in a half an hour due to it getting darker earlier(guys for frantic effect open up a second tab and search mass effect 2 ost reflections and don't play on tell I say so) and Ichigo and Miria are in his room while gets ready to go. "Alright. Are ya sure I should stay here with you." He asks. "No, You should be with one you love" Miria was strong , saying that still hurts. He exits the door and walks by his dad" So your going" he asks. "...No I'm not" Ichigo says then turns around and walks up stares(ok play the music when I write he ups the door) he walks to his room and opens the door he stares at Miria. Before she says anything he runs up and...kisses her. "I was already with person I love" he says then they kiss passionately and fall into the bed. The room slowly darkens. Hands move, bare skin on skin, moans of longing and love, and the flames lites hearts becoming one.

Morning(play mass effect 3 ost I was lost without you)

Ichigo awakens with Miria by his side sleeping, he thinks about last night it felt right like he been released from sorrow, but at the same time it was I chose that must be seen through to the end. Miria awaken and gazes at Ichigo. Her body was perfect, even the scar to Ichigo it was beatiful. " Ichigo I...didn't...yo-" she was interrupted by a kiss. "Well now you do" he responses. "Ichigo since our relationship is secret will be secret as well" she asks. "No they will know about are love when the time is right" is the answer she gets from him. They both get ready to go out, but since its a Sunday they were invited to the park by Orihime. They leave through the window and start walking towards the park. "Ichigo thanks for everything, at this rate I may never wanna leave" she says. "Well if you do I'll be waiting for you to come back" he responses and then she says the something that is music to his ears "Then maybe I'll stay" she says. They arrive at that park and there they see Rukia, Keigo, Tastuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Pleasure you could join us-" , but Uryu was cut off by Rukia when she said"Ichigo why weren't you at the bonfire? Everyone was waiting for you and I thought Chad was going to pick you up so we could walk together?" "He texted me and said he was busy with family matters" Chad responses ending her questioning. After that everyone talks, laughs, and plays. Ichigo sits down on a bench across from Chad and says"Thanks man for the save back there". "No problem I did it so you would stay happy" Chad responses. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asks. "I saw with that girl through the window and I know that she broke your heart when she left so I am happy that you moved on." He replies." Thanks" is all that Chad could get out of him. "Now" says Orihime" The reason why I called guys hear is that the carnival is in town and I what us all to go and have some fun" she says with so much enthusiasm it could in power anyone. With that they head to the carnival.

Carnival

"This place must have gotten bigger since the last time I saw it" Tatsuki said.

The day was full of laughs and the toppings Orihime had with her food. The final ride was the Ferris wheel."All right everyone to pair up we will draw slips of paper with numbers same number means partner." Orihime states holding out a fist with paper stick out of it. 'I have to get Ichigo to so we came have some alonetime' Rukia thought. "Alright the pairs are Me and Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki, Rukia and Keigo, and finally Ichigo and Miria. They all board there cars Ichigo and Miria board last. Right when they board Miria says "Ichigo last night you said you loved me is that true because I am not going to be heart broken by anyone" she asks. Then Ichigo pulls out his wallet and takes out a photo Him and Rukia. "This is my most prized possession when she left" then he rip and through it over the rail since it was an open cart, but still had a roof (kinda like a skyline)." I love and I would do anything to prove it" he says. "Ichigo" is all she says as they kiss while reaching the top (this part gets a little lemony). By the time they reach the top the kiss had become more passionate as Ichigo begins to grope her as they head down, but still having some perception that they were heading down he stopped after a few seconds. The rest of the group was waiting at the bottom. Rukia was really paying attention on tell someone said"I can see the heading down". Then she perked right up waiting to see Ichigo, but what she was a shock to them all. All Ichigo saw was their shocked faces. Immediately they exited the car and faced Ichigo friends with embarrassed look they had on their faces. "Ichigo I thought..." But Rukia could never finish that because many hollow spiritual pressures. "I have to go. Miria get some where safe. Come on let's go!" Ichigo says before all of them run off leaving Miria behind. But the a cane go through her head and her soul pops out its different then usual. " Kiskue want did you do to me!" She said. "Well when you first met Ichigo your spiritual pressure was in an unstable state so it excepted some of his altering you soul. Basically that sword on your back acts just like a Zanpakto" he responses. Miria wasn't her Claymore armor it was black, sleeves, had a strap for the sword, and had two black metal shoulder plates ( She is wearing the armor they were after they leave the organization in the battle of Peita. I am going by the manga." To top it all off it has a cloak as well. "Thanks" is all she says as she runs off.

Park

Ichigo and everyone else are fighting hollows left and right like a never ending horde. Rukia after killing one hollow saw one sneak up behind Ichigo and just as it was about to attack it was cut straight in half. Ichigo noticed turned around to see Miria in hear new form. "Miria how did you ..." "It's a long story, but at least this mess is over" she interrupts. She sheaves her sword and turns to Ichigo "I am heading back to get my body see yay" is all she says as she walks off. "Ichigo she is AWSOME" Keigo yells. All Rukia could do was stare. 'This girl who is she. She comes in befriends Ichigo and then takes him! Who hell is she. I don't give. This girl this girl has to go!' Rukia thinks in her head.

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo enters his house and goes straight up to his room just to see Miria waiting for him. " Now explain" he demands. " Alright, when we first met my energy was unstable and absorbed yours" she explains. "What! my energy this could be very bad I need to tell you something" he states. They both sit done and everything about each other was revealed. Yuzu call for dinner, but as he gets up and is about to leave she says" Ichigo there is one more thing. Claymore have very high pregnancy rate did to the Yoma blood. Plus it take a shorter amount of time for the baby to grow." " Where did this come from he asks...Wait don't tell you may be no no your serious!" He responded. "Well if thats its true then you won't be fighting anytime soon." Ichigo states. But little did they know that a raven haired girl heard everything while hiding here presence to the fullest. Filled with anger she sends a hell butterfly to the Soul Society with everything she had heard.

Soul Society

The butterfly goes to Yamamato and his eyebrows enter a surprised state and immediately a meeting is held.

Well things went to shit great damn you raven haired girl cough Rukia cough


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Part 1  
"Letting It All Out"

Your guys I couldn't update in time I have a lot of things on my plate. I have to manage my YouTube and a girlfriend who is AWSOME by the way. So this my be short but AWSOME.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"We just got orders" a man in shadow said.

"What" responded the other.

"We must kill the intruder" he states.

Karukara Town

"Alright I am of stay safe" said Ichigo its only been a day and ichigo already overly protective of her, but little did he know that his leaving could be the death of him.

"I wonder what Rukia wants probably something that has to do with the Soul Society, but then why didn't she go to Urahara" he stated reaching the destination. There he saw Rukia her back facing him and she seemed to be mutters something. Once he was close enough he could hear this...

"Bakudo Number 75: Gochetukann!" She yelled and five iron pillars slammed into Ichigo.

"I sorry Ichigo, but I couldn't let that wench take you away from me. Now just sit still and let me take care of her and your baby." And with that she vanished.

"Miria I got to get to her...I have to protect...using all my strength I will save her...because...because...I LOVE HER!" And a burst of energy surge though his body and when the smoke cleared there was nothing.

Elsewhere

"For trespassing and disturbing of the balance we sentence you to death...any pleading word" Rukia stated sword to Miria's throat with Renji, Byakuya, Soifon, and some random stealth force preset. Miria did nothing which angered Rukia over the edge. She raised her sword...

To Be Continued


End file.
